psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
See Job applicant attitudes - Dissertations
There have been a large number of dissertations published concerning job applicant attitudes and they are listed here seperatly for convenience. *Acampora, A. J. (1995). Plant closures: The self-esteem of unskilled workers and its effect on their job search efforts. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Albritton, F. R. (2007). A comparative analysis of business majors' attitudes toward disability, job applicant disability status, and the placeability of persons with disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Amitin, K. G. (1979). A correlation analysis of selected career development competencies and personality characteristics among low-income Black women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Avner, B. K. (1981). The effects of a realistic job preview on expectations and tenure of hourly employees: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Baybrook, R. M. (1986). The influence of candidate credentials and nonverbal behaviors on decision making in employment interviews: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brooks, M. E. (2005). Two perspectives on attribute importance in job choice. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Camara, W. J. (1987). The effects of job previews on self selection decisions and initial job attraction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Connerley, M. L. (1994). The influence of recruiter characteristics and organizational recruitment support on perceived recruiter effectiveness. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Davis, A. S. (1990). A social inferential processing approach to job applicant reactions: A model and test of the implications of two recruiter behaviors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Decker, P. S. (1996). Explanatory style, self-efficacy, and job-seeking behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dineen, B. R. (2004). The effects of customizing recruitment information to individual job seekers in a web-based recruitment context: A multi-level experimental investigation. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dugoni, B. L. (1985). Differential reactions to tests and interviews in selection: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Erickson, A. R. (1995). Expectations and job search behavior among graduating university seniors. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Eskew, D. E. (1993). Fairness in recruitment: Applying a framework of organizational justice to recruitment perceptions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fallaw, S. S. (2003). Applicant reactions to online selection assessments. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fiaschetti, S. R. (1998). Applicant reactions and intentions toward the company: Before and after the hiring decision. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fuller, J. A. (2005). The impact of impression management on interviewer judgments of applicant personality and suitability for the job. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Giannantonio, C. M. (1989). The effect of recruiter friendliness, verifiable job attributes, and nonverifiable job attributes on reactions to the employment interview: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gibson, J. L. (2006). Employees and work-life resources: Influences on attraction, spillover, and commitment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harold, C. M. (2005). The instrumental-symbolic model of fit: An examination of the information applicants use and when. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hausknecht, J. P. (2004). Narrative review, meta-analysis, and exploratory qualitative field study of applicant reactions to selection procedures. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Henderson, W. J. (1981). Accepting employment: The time interval from offer to acceptance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Herbert, S. A. (1981). Rainbow: An evaluation of the hiring process: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jagmin, N. (1986). Individual differences in perceptual/cognitive constructions of job-relevant situations as a predictor of assessment center success: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johns, D. Y. (1981). Relationship of employment status and sex to self-reported job-seeking behavior of selected Black secondary graduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnson, A. (2004). Managerial recruitment: The influence of personality, ideal candidate characteristics, and personal characteristics on applicant rating of the job. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Keim, A. S. (1979). Women and the superintendency: A comparison of male and female career paths and expectations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kendrick, K. L. (1992). Assessment center participation: Influences on assessee perceptions of self and the target job: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lahuis, D. M. (2002). The job-search model as a framework for explaining individual differences in applicant reactions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Latham, V. M. (1986). The job search process: An attitudinal and behavioral analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lonergan, J. M. (2003). Development of a model of applicant reactions to cognitive ability tests: Shedding light on racial subgroup test score differences. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McGee, E. C. (1982). The personnel interview from the applicant's perspective: Correlates of acceptance of a job offer: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Middendorf, C. H. (2008). Applicant reactions to employment interviewer note-taking. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mottino, F. M. (1996). Whom would you hire? Using the factorial-survey approach to understand employee selection preferences of on-campus recruiters. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Neuman, J. H. (1990). Realistic job previews: The role of decision framing, job offer attractiveness and message elaboration in job offer acceptance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Olian, J. D. (1981). Personal and situational determinants of the job search process and the job choice: An experimental study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Oliver, D. H. (1998). Exploring applicant reactions to selection processes from an organizational justice perspective. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Parmerlee, M. A. (1982). A laboratory investigation of realistic job previews: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Perkins, L. A. (2002). The spillover effects of organizational demography: Sustaining applicant interest during organizational efforts to recruit. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Popovich, P. M. (1984). Sources of influence in the formation of initial job expectations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Richman, D. R. (1980). A comparison of cognitive and behavioral group counseling techniques for job finding with welfare women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Riffer, N. W. (1972). Do good guys finish last? Consistency, conformity, and clarity of norms as determinants of attributions of candor and appropriateness for a job: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Roesch, M. A. (1992). The effects of recruiter friendliness and job information on engineering applicants' stated interest in a second interview: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ryland, E. K. (1987). The reaction of job applicants to flexible versus fixed features of a job offer: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rynes, S. L. (1981). Evaluation of job alternatives in the context of seeking employment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schmit, M. J. (1995). Pre-employment processes and outcomes, applicant belief systems, and minority-majority group differences. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schrah, G. E. (2005). Job applicant attitudes, affective experience, and justice perceptions: An attitudinal model of applicant reactions to selection systems. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schroth, H. A. (1993). The roles of interactional, procedural, and distributive justice in job applicants' evaluations of their recruitment experience: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sperling, S. M. (1975). Job information, job acceptance, and job survival: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stairs, D. R. (1991). An investigation of perceived utility of feedback and attitudes toward testing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stevens, c. K. (1991). Recruiter influences on job applicants' impressions and decisions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Teigen, C. W. (1984). Communication of organizational climate during job screening interviews: A field study of interviewee perceptions, "actual" communication behavior and interview outcomes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vest, J. M. (1989). The relationship of job seeker work experience and gender to the importance placed on work-related attributes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wanous, J. P. (1973). An experimental test of job attraction theory in an organizational setting: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol *Wasko, L. E. (2008). Antecedents and consequences of applicant perceptions within an Internet-based testing context. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. category:Job applicant attitudes